06 grudnia 1992
TVP 1 6.55 Program dnia 7.00 "Podwodna odyseja ekipy kapitana Cousteau": "Powrót morskich słoni" - serial dok. prod. francuskiej 7.45 Rolnictwo na świecie 8.00 Dylematy 8.20 Notowania 8.45 Polskie ZOO (powt.) 9.00 Teleranek 6 x Mikołaj oraz film z serii "Czterej pancerni i pies": "Brzeg morza" 10.15 Język angielski dla dzieci - Muzzy Comes Back 10.25 "Bonanza" film prod. USA (1959) 11.10 "Koń który mówi": "Sublokator" - film prod. USA (1965) 11.35 Kinoteka polska: Polskie komedie 11.55 Tydzień - Magazyn Redakcji Rolnej 12.30 Telewizyjny Koncert Życzeń 13.00 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Ssaki morskie 13.15 Tęczowy Music-Box 14.00 "Niewolnica Isaura" - serial prod. brazylijskiej 15.40 Pieprz i wanilia 16.15 Bajeczna 7 - program z Pałacu Pugetów przygotowany przez Krakowską Fundację Artystów Teatru 16.55 Teleexpress 17.05 Spotkanie z Gwiazdą 18.10 "Dynastia" - serial prod. USA 19.05 Wieczorynka - Walt Disney przedstawia: "Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Panny i wdowy" (5-ost.) - serial TP 21.05 "Serce za serce": Koncert z udziałem Placido Domingo oraz polskich gwiazd opery na rzecz Fundacji Rozwoju Kardiochirurgii w Zabrzu (retransmisja) 23.05 Sportowa niedziela 23.45 "Święty" - film prod. angielskiej (1963) 0.35 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Przegląd tygodnia (w języku migowym) 8.00 "Mała księżniczka" (39): "Zimowe noce" - serial animowany prod. japońskiej 8.25 Film dla niesłyszących "Panny i wdowy" (5-ost.) - serial TP 9.20 Słowo na niedzielę (w języku migowym) 9.30 Powitanie 9.30 Program lokalny 10.30 Do trzech razy sztuka - dzieci zadają zagadki dorosłym 11.00 Podarunki muzyczne Bogusława Kaczyńskiego 11.30 Dwójka dzieciom 11.45 "Rio Bravo" - western 14.00 Dwójka dzieciom 14.10 Animals 15.00 Dwójka dzieciom 15.10 Wydarzenie tygodnia 15.40 Godzina z Hanną Barberą - filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Dwójka dzieciom 16.50 "Cudowne lata": "Pełnia księżyca" - serial prod. USA 17.20 Niepokorna literatura - Stachura 18.05 Ścieżki duchowe - Mirosław Rajkowski 18.25 Po powrocie, czyli Szajna 18.50 Dwójka dzieciom 18.55 Halo dzieci: Opowieści kapitana Misia 19.00 "Gregory Peck" - film dok. prod. USA 20.00 Koncert życzeń Mikołaja 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Dwójka dzieciom 21.45 Koło Fortuny - teleturniej 22.15 "Cena za umarłego" - film sensacyjno-kryminalny prod. USA (1991) 23.45 Studio Sport: Finał Pucharu Davisa 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Studio Sport: Finał Pucharu Davisa Tele 3 Katowice 11.00 Program dnia 11.10 "Denver - ostatni dinozaur" - fIlm dla dzieci 11.40 Kino Trójki: "Riviera" - serial filmowy zrealizowany w koprodukcji kilku zachodnich producentów (powtórzeńie 3 odcinków) 13.00 Goście Programu Regionalnego 13.30 Kino Trójki: "Zmiennicy" (13) - "Spotkanie z Temidą" - serIal filmowy prod. polskiej w rez. Stanisława Barei (powt.) 14.30 Studio Regionalne 14.40 ,,Ukryta kamera" - program prod. amerykańskiej 15.00 ,,Telefoniada" - teleturniej emitowany ,,na żywo". konkursy, humor, piosenki, atrakcyjne nagrody Prowadzenie Bolesław Cader 16.00 Aktualności 16.05 Kino Trójki: ,,Życie zaczyna się po 30." - serial filmowy prod. amerykańskiej w rez. Marschalla Herskowitza 17.00 "Diplodo" - film dla dzieci prod. USA 17.30 Studio Regionalne 17.40 KatowickIe debiuty operowych sław - program Haliny Szymury 18.00 AktualnoścI (wyd. główne) 18.15 Przegląd Wydarzeń Tygodnia 18.30 "Na ratunek Wieliczce" - film dok. Waldemara Patlewicza 19.00 Goście Programu Regionalnego 19.30 Wiadomości - (retransmisja z Warszawy) 20.00 Kino Trójki: "Chińczyk" (4): "Laura" - serial kryminalny zrealizowany w koprodukcji kilku zachodnich producentów. W roli detektywa: Charles Aznavour 21.30 Sportowe wspominki 22.00 Aktualności (3) 22.05 Sport w Trójce 23.00 Koncert Philla Collinsa 24.00 Pożegnanie ScreenSport 1.00 Mistrz. Dunlop 3.00 Kręgle PBA 4.00 Kręgle 5.00 Go - mag. sportów motorowych 6.00 Tajski kickboxing 7.00 Futbol amerykański 7.30 Niebezpieczne sporty 8.00 Squash 9.00 Triathlon we Francji 10.00 Golf, Puchar Króla Hasana II, 11.00 Formuła 3 12.00 Boks zawodowy 14.00 Snooker 16.00 Niebezpieczne sporty 16.30 Tajski kickboxing 17.30 Revs - brytyjski mag. sportów motorowych 18.00 Rajdowe Mistrz. Swiata 1992 19.00 Koszykówka, liga niemiecka 21.00 Wyścigi samochodów turystycznych w Makao 22.00 P. nożna w Europie 24.00 Golf PGA MTV 8.00 Weekend z teledyskarni dozwolonymi od lat 18 11.00 Week in Rock - przegląd inform. muz. ze świata 11.30 Przeboje europejskie 13.30 XPO - nowości teledyskowe, płytowe 14.00 Nowości kinowe 14.30 Weekend z teledyskami dozwolonymi od lat 18 18.30 Week in Rock - przegląd inform. muz. ze świata 19.00 Przeboje z USA 21.00 120minut - ciekawostki muz., wywiady, koncerty na żywo 23.00 XPO 23.30 Headbanger's Ball - muzyka metalowa i hardrockowa 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą Sky One 7.00 Hour of Power - progr. religijny 8.00 Fun Factory - kreskówki 12.30 Świat jutra - progr. relig.-społ 13.00 Lost in Space - serial sf 14.00 Angielska lista przebojów Seriale: 15.00 Trapper John 16.00 Eight is Enough 17.00 Hotel 18.00 Hart to Hart 19.00 Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my 19.30 Simpsonowie 20.00 Ulica Jump 21 21.00 Star Trek - specjalne wydanie w 25. rocznicę powstania serialu 23.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial sf 24.00 Entertainment Tonight - mag. ze świata filmu i rozrywki RTL Plus Wiadomości: 18.45 6.00 Li-la-Launeland: Nastolatki z Beverly Hills, Lucky luke, Die Sechs-Millionen-Dollar - Familie, Winspector - seriale anim. oraz Mysz ucieka - szybki teleshow dla sprytnych dzieci 8.00 Li-la-Launebar 8.30 Prywatka u Hanna Barbera: Miś Yogi, Scooby Doo. Dzieciaki Flintstone'ów - seriale anim. dla dzieci 10.00 Sztuka i przesłanie 10.05 Człowiek z Atlantydy - serial 11.00 Opowieści Złotej Małpy - serial 12.00 Zbliża się Boże Narodzenie - koncert muzyki ludowej 12.30 Dziecięca lista przebojów 13.00 Gwizdek ekstra - Piłkarski Puchar Europy 13.30 Wie klaut man ein Gemalde (Never a Duli Moment) - komedia USA, 1968 15.55 Drużyna A - serial 16.55 Il corsaro nero (Czarny pirat) - wł. -hiszp. film płaszcza i szpady, 1971 19.10 Dzień jak żaden inny, dziś: James Cook - quiz podróżniczy 20.15 Wesele jak z marzeń - show 21.55 Spiegel TV - telemagazyn tygodnika "Spiegel" 22.40 Prime Time - wydanie wieczorne 23.00 Happy Playboy Hour - filmowy magazyn "Playboya" 24.00 Kanał 4 - Kabaret 1.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina - serial 1.30 Kto tu jest szefem - serial 2.00 Quincy (powt.) 3.00 Hans Meiser Show (powt.) 4.00 Explosiv (powt.) 4.30 Po godzinach - magazyn dla mężczyzn 5.10 Elf 99 (powt.) Sat 1 SAT 1 News - wiadomości: 12.45, 19.20, 21.55 5.30 Piłka nożna w SAT 1 (powt.) 6.50 Quar Beet - progr. dla dzieci (seriale) 10.40 Mord im Paradies cz. 2 (powt.) 12.25 Kino News - aktualności kinowe 12.40 So gesehen - progr. publicystyczny 12.50 Bleib Gesund - mag. medyczny 13.20 Macht boch die Tur - muzyka adwentowa 13.25 Mannerwirtschaft - serial famil. USA 13.55 Raumschiff Enterprise - serial sf USA 14.55 Black - Der schwarze Blitz - kanad.-franc. serial przyg. 15.25 Battle for the Planet of the Apes (Bitwa o planetę małp) - film sf USA 17.00 Macht bech die Tur - muzyka adwentowa 17.05 Tarzan - serial przyg. USA 17.30 Przygody młodego Indiany Jonesa - serial przyg. USA 18.30 Piłka nożna - show 19.30 Koło fortuny 20.15 Junge leute brauchen Liebe - austral. film muz. 1961 22.00 Talk im Turm - talk show 23.20 Funf vor Zwolf - rep. ekolog. 23.50 Battle for the Planet ot the Apes (powt. z godz. 15.35 ) Pro 7 Wiadomości: 20.00, 1.15, 2.15, 3.40 5.20 Lassie - serial dla młodzieży USA 5.45 Im Reicht der wilden Tiere - film przyr. USA 6.30 Tausend Meilen Staub - western, serial USA 7.20 Der Junge vom anderen Stern - serial sf USA 8.25 Hammett - film krym. USA, 1981 10.15 Bitter war der Sieg (Amere victoire) - franc.-amer. film sensac. 1957 11.40 M.A.S.H. - serial komediowy USA 12.10 Bill Cosby Show - serial komed. USA 12.40 Gluckliche Reise (powt.) 13.40 Tierisch prominent - gwiazdy i ich zwierzęta 13.50 Im Reich der wilden Tiere (powt. z godz. 5.45) 14.50 Daysof Heaven (Niebiańskie dni) - film krym. USA, 1978 16.35 Tiara Tahiti - ang. komedia, 1961 18.30 Matlock - serial krym. USA 19.30 Die Reporter - mag. infor. 20.15 Ich, Tom Horn (Tom Horn)- western USA, 1979 22.10 Yakuza - film sensac. USA, 1974 0.20 Święty - ang. serial krym. 1.25 Mike Hammer - serial krym. USA (powt.) 2.25 Bitter war der Sieg (powt. z godz. 10.15) 3.50 M.A.S.H. (powt. z godz. 11.40) 4.15 Vegas - serial krym. USA (powt.) Tele 5 Wiadomości: 18.20 6.25 Bim bam bino - program dla dzieci 13.00 Normalny - magazyn dla ludzi niepełnosprawnych 13.30 Taiga (Tajga) - niem. film fab. 1958 15.15 Cloudburst - ang. film fab. 1951 16.55 Kinder Ruck Zuck - zgadywanie słów i pojęć przez dzieci 17.20 Wildlife: Ptaki znad jeziora Coteza - serial przyr. 18.30 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial 19.20 Raport policyjny z Niemiec - kronika kryminalna 19.45 Bagdad Cafe - serial 20.15 Proszę się uśmiechnąć - zabawne wideoscenki z życia codziennego 21.10 Koffer Hoffer - show 22.05 Love or Money (Miłość lub pieniądze) - film fab. USA, 1989 23.45 Invitation to Heli (Zaproszenie do piekła) - film fab. USA (powt.) 0.35 Winny? - skazani przed kamerą 1.20 L'Ammutiamiento (Bunt) - wł. film fab. (powt.) 3.00 Dick Barton Strikes Again (Dick Barton atakuje ponownie) - ang. film fab. (powt.) 4.10 Posterunek przy Hill Street (powt.) 5.00 Pierwsza.miłość (powt.) 5.30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 9.00 Aerobik 9.30 Euroscores - rezultaty tygodnia 10.00 Narciarstwo 11.30 Trans World Sport - magazyn 12.30 Narciarstwo 13.00 Piłka ręczna, Mistrzostwa Świata kobiet, finał 15.00 Tenis, finał Pucharu Davisa, debel - retransmisja 17.00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe w Seulu - część druga z lekkim opóźnieniem 18.00 Euroscores - magazyn rezultatów tygodnia 18.05 Narciarstwo 21.00 Euroscores - magazyn rezultatów tygodnia 21.30 Tenis, finał Pucharu Davisa - na żywo 0.30 Euroscores - rezultaty tygodnia 1.00 Zakończenie programu 3sat Heute - wiad.: 19.00 Zeit im Bild: 9.00 i 13.00 13.10 Przegląd wyd. tygodnia 13.45 Muzyka adwentowa 13.55 Sanduhr-Geschichten - progr. literacki 14.00 Versuch uber Peter Handke - portret pisarza 14.30 Peter Handke - Wunschloses Ungliick 15.25 Las Girls - film fab. USA 17.15 W kraju pingwinów - zwierzęta Antarktydy 17.30 "Hallo, Rolf..." - mag. o zwierzętach 18.00 Historia NRD - film dokum., cz. 1 18.30 Tagebuch 18.50 Sportzeit - wiad. sport. 19.10 Stammtisch - dyskusja na aktualne tematy 20.15 Mund-Art live - progr. satyryczny 21.30 Wissenschaft im Kreuzverhor - progr. publicyst. 22.40 Wiener Schaubude - meble z giętego drewna 23.15 Scherlock Holmes: Die Geheimwaffe - film fab. USA 0.25 Zdradzieckie serce - wg opowiadania Edgara Allana Poe, reż. Jan Laskowski, grają: Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Władysław Jarema 0.50 3 SAT - Schlagzeilen